


Quicksilver meet Silver-eyes

by You_are_perfect



Series: RWBY X FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Other, Prom and rubes working together to fight daemons!, monster fighting, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: There's a young girl fighting off the monsters, Prompto must help her! But holy crap, her scythe is huge! Does she even need his help?





	Quicksilver meet Silver-eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been dying to make RWBY crossover with FFXV!!! Like, it was just meant to be! I actually made the other three too, kinda like this fic. I publish them later once I believed there's no mistake in it.

”Man, the weather sure is nice today!”.

Prompto beamed happily as he strolled around the plain field. Right now, he was alone on his own in his quest to find another perfect picture. Sure, hanging out with the guys is nice and all, but even they need some of their ‘me time’ and privacy. That is why everyone was off doing their own today.

The sunshine felt nice too. Not too bright to the point he could not open his eyes, but just enough to warm the day without being clouded up there. Just the perfect light for his picture later. He could not wait to see what kind of picture that will be taken by his camera.

Along his way, he greeted and talked with few people here. Asked around which place the nice view with less daemons has currently. They happily answered his question and showed the direction. Prompto thanked in return and walked toward to the place they pointed out.

Just when he thought today would went smoothly for him, something else happened instead.

Far away from the distance if Prompto squinted his eyes properly, he saw a group of daemons attacking someone in red… hold on, is that a little girl?? She was in big danger!

Quickly, Prompto sprinted toward those daemons in a speed of lightning. He was glad all of his training and running back in the days really paid off now. He could not imagined what will happen if he was still slow like in his childhood days.

”Look out!” Prompto shouted, warning the little girl to step away from him. The girl in red cape turned and saw him coming closer to her. She stepped away and Prompto took this chance to slide down and shoot the daemon beneath it.

”Are you okay?” Prompto asked the little girl when the daemon finally dropped dead. Holy shit, her fuckin scythe is huge!

”I’m… I’m okay,” she panted for breath before looking up “Duck!”.

Instantly, Prompto ducked down like she told him. Red (that’s what Prompto calling her until he knows her name later) quickly changed her scythe to a rifle and shoot fire to the flying daemon on him a few time. She pulled him and changed her rifle again into scythe before shooting it backward so they could launch themselves away from the falling daemon.

”Thank you, Red,” Prompto grinned to her. Then, he noticed the number of daemon was still many as ever.

”Think you can hold back there?” Prompto prepared his gun, turned to the little Red to see if she still can fight back.

”Let’s kick their ass together!” the girl exclaimed in delightful manner. She refilled her ammo and went straight toward to those monsters. Prompto chuckled lightly from behind before following her to support her back.

***

”Man, thank you for helping me sir! I really owe you a big one,”.

”Don’t mention it. Besides, it’s not every day for me to fight alongside with a girl who used a scythe as her weapon,”.

”It’s also a gun, remember that!”.

Prompto and Red laughed jovially. Right now, they were sitting down on the grass to take some breath after successfully killing all the daemons together. It was a new experience for Prompto as he usually doing this with the guys when hunting daemons and all of that jazz.

”Tell me, why were you fighting all those daemons alone on your own? That was dangerous, you know?” Prompto asked her story. Hunters never hunted alone when fighting many daemons like this. Although, he was a bit sceptical on her. He never met a hunter as young like her. She looks like she was around Iris’s age.

”Eh, I was a bit bored. My sister is busy doing grocery and my friends off doing sightseeing. Plus, I ran out of lien… I mean, gil! So, had to do some hunting,” Red sighed heavily. The fatigue finally caught her as she laid down on the field and stretched her body.

”You’re not from around here, aren’t you?” Prompto noticed she spoked of different currency beside gil. Eos only used gil, not ‘lien’. He wondered what kind of place that use lien as their currency.

”Yup!” Red nodded “The name’s Ruby Rose, post-graduated hunter from Remnant!” Ruby pulled out of her hand to Prompto.

”Post-graduated hunter?” Prompto accepted her hand and shook with it.

”I studied at Beacon Academy to be part of the Huntsman back there,” Ruby paused “You don’t have hunters here?”.

”We do have them actually, but none of us went through school to be certified as one. It just a side job for us,”.

”Well, not in Remnant. It was a legitimate job, ranked slightly higher than police force since our jobs is to protect people from Grimm,” the girl told him the culture of her place.

”What’s Grimm?” Prompto started to get curious.

”Kinda like those daemons, but they evaporated into thin air when they die,” she pointed her index finger to the dead monster.

”That’s sound like something from video games,” Prompto snorted.

”You could say like that,” Ruby laughed “I forget to ask, what’s your name?”.

Prompto slapped his forehead, forgot to tell her his name yet “I’m Prompto Argentum, nice to meet you!”.

”Are you a hunter too?”.

”Not exactly. I’m… you could say I’m one of the royal guards here for the Prince of Lucis,”.

”That sounds so cool!” Ruby’s eyes sparkled in amazement. She was about to ask more about Prompto’s job when her scroll vibrated in her pocket. She pulled them out and answered her call.

”Yes Yang? I’m okay, don’t worry. You already in the car? Wait in there? Now? But I—Yes. Yes, Yang. Okay, okay! I’m coming, don’t worry,”.

When the call ended, Ruby stood up and said “Sorry Prompto, I have to go now. My sister is calling me back,”.

”Eh, it’s okay. But let’s take a picture first!” Prompto pulled out his camera. Ruby nodded vigorously and quickly stood next to him. She smiled and made peace sign next to Prompto as the blondie pressed the shutter.

”Now, it’s my turn!” Ruby used her scroll and pulled Prompto down so they were the same head level. Prompto had to crouch down for her so she could get him into the picture.

”Goodbye Prompto!” Ruby waved her hand and ran to the other side back to the city.

”Goodbye, Ruby!” he waved back to her. He wondered if they would crossed path again.

Perhaps one day, he could meet with the little Red with her huge scythe soon.


End file.
